


Maintaining Eye Contact

by affectivefallacy



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: F/M, a fic based on a headcanon, but hopefully progress easily as more chapters come, it'll have a slow start, we'll see how this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectivefallacy/pseuds/affectivefallacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's supposed to be the teacher in this relationship, but Eliza Dooley is definitely a learning experience for Henry Higgs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maintaining Eye Contact

“Can you turn the air conditioner down?”

Henry turned and looked over at Eliza, sitting on the couch next to him in his home office. They’d just finished one of their sessions together and had somehow ended up watching a movie – some romcom Eliza has forced him into, that at the moment he seemed to be paying more attention to than her.

“Can you turn it down?” she asked again, eyes fixed on the screen, as she sat back in the couch, twirling her hair with one hand and bouncing her leg.

“You’re cold?” Henry asked, observing her shaking leg.

“No,” Eliza said, still looking at the TV (or in its general direction, she didn’t seem to be really watching it), “It’s just loud.”

“Loud?” Henry echoed, mostly to himself. Eliza didn’t respond.

“I can’t hear anything, Eliza.”

Eliza now flicked her eyes in his direction briefly, but didn’t turn to face him (typical). “Are you kidding, Henry? It’s totes annoyingly loud and its ruining my calm, and if my calm gets ruined, my beauty sleep gets ruined, and if my beauty sleeps gets ruined, I wake up looking like capital B – Butt that no amount of morning makeup routine can fix, and there go my morning selfies, and there goes my follower count, and there goes –"

“Okay, okay,” Henry interjected, already having gotten up halfway through that monologue and walked towards the standing air conditioner in the corner of the room. He flicked the dial down so that the nearly imperceptible sound of the air, that he only noticed when standing right on top of it, was completely silent. Turning to face Eliza he pushed up the sleeves on his shirt, a preventative measure against the summer heat that was undoubtedly gong to leak in now, and frowned. “There, better?”

Eliza just let out a hum in response, her hand falling to her side from tangled in her hair, and leg still bouncing (albeit at a slower pace). The pink gloss on her parted lips shimmered slightly in the dim light and Henry couldn't help but note the crease around her brow in her otherwise smooth skin. There was something tense in her demeanor, that Henry had come to realize despite all her flouncing around and casual language and devil-may-care attitude about work and bills and anything really, was always there just under the surface. 

“Can you move Henry? You’re blocking the TV.” 

Or maybe not. Maybe he was just imagining things. 


End file.
